What Happened Last Summer
by jahye-zee
Summary: A love story between Jerome and Nina, Jerina/Nina. A love triangle between Fabian, Nina, and Jerome.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well this my first fanfic for this show |House of Anubis| surprising eh? Haha yeah well i'm going to try my best to update a chapter each day! So uhm...on with the story! And please try to review=) Hope you like Chapter 1! I am kind of dissapointed that they don't have that many Jerina/Jina stories out therrreee, so I decided to give this story a shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, although if I did I'd put Nina and Jerome together instead of Fabian and Nina.

Nina's POV

It was the last day of school and students at the Anubis house started gathering their things to head to their homes for the summer. Whilst, Jerome and I didn't have a family. See my gran died 5 months after I started school here in England. I was very sad, I couldn't get over it for a month, but I had to pull my self together and try my hardest to let go of it. But for Jerome, well I didn't know what happened to his parents. But, I didn't bother to ask him, maybe he probably didn't want to talk about it. We said our goodbyes to our dear friends at Anubis, and then they left. But the people I didnt say goodbye to was Fabian nor Joy. I saw Joy trying to seduce him after prom, well Fabian got along with it. Did someone spike their drinks or something? Well it didn't matter to me anyways, so I broke it off with him. Even though we weren't officially dating. So I'm here stuck at the house with Jerome and Trudy. I didn't know where Victor went, but I didn't care. I was kinda bored, so i headed to Jerome's room. _Should I knock or just walk in? what if he is changing clothes or sleeping?_ I thought to myself. So i made up my mind, I just walked in. And i couldn't believe the site i saw...a shirtless Jerome. "Oh uhm, sorry to walk in on you like that" I said, frantically. "No, it's okay I was just putting on a shirt" smiled Jerome. _Thank god he wasn't bottomless, _i thought to myself.

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's POV<span>

wow, nina just walked in on me!

"Enjoying the view" I made a snarky comment.

"uh uhm huh" Nina snapped out of her daydream

* * *

><p>Nina POV<p>

Wow, I didn't know Jerome likes working out, well it's kind of obvious he has a six-pack going on. When Jerome finally put a damn shirt on, he wanted to talk. i sat on his bed, as he sat down also. We sat in a complete silence. Us, staring at eachother eye to eye. I didn't help but notice that he had glisening blue eyes. After 5 minutes just staring at each other, he broke the silence.

"So Nina, do you want to grab some brunch" He asked.

"Sure" I smirked.

I kind of had feelings for Jerome. So what if he was cocky, arrogant, and a prankster. But that's what i admired about him. I wondered if he liked me back?

"hey jerome, do you happen to like anybody"? I sweetly asked.

"Well kind of, but I don't know if she likes me back." He winked at Nina

"Oh, is that person me"? I said cutely

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious"Jerome made with a snarky comment

"Good news, I Like you too" I said.

I walked over to him, and we made out for a moment...until someone walked into Jerome's room.

With a gasp, the person emerged.

(A/N: hmmmm who could that be?)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I rewrote Chapter 1 of this story, because I thought the ending was kind of cliché, it's already updated so you can reread it if you want) I had a few reviews on the first day, thanks to those who reviewed chapter one! My goal is to have atleast 5-10 reviews a each time I upload a new chapter. But I guess a few is fine for now(: But on with Chapter two)

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or it's characters, if I did well I would put in an episode where Jerome is shirtless..hehehe

(Sorry I'm kind of bad with writing from peoples perspectives)

_Previously on "What Happened Last Summer": I gave him a make out session with Jerome until someone came in..._

Chapter Two

Nina's POV

We finally broke away from the kiss, because Fabian walked in on us.

"Oh hey Fabian, what are you doing here"? I said embarrassed.

"I just came back to get something from Jerome, but it looks like he was busy" He said.

"Well...Well...Well, looks like Fabian's a bit jealous, don't yeh think?" Jerome said with the cockiness in his voice.

"I am not jealous, just to let you guys know Joy and I are officially dating" Fabian said with the anger in his voice.

"mhm whatever" Jerome and I both replied.

"Now with Fabian out of the way, want to continue where we left off at"? Jerome asked sweetly.

"I Guess". Nina smiled.

We both went back to our little session. Then again another had to barge in..

"WHAT NOW!" Jerome said angrily.

It was Amber, what did she want? It's not like I hate her or something but she can be a bit annoying sometimes. "Nina, my daddy said I have to stay here for the summer" She cried. "well why, does he hate you?" I asked. "no he just has a buisness trip to go on, and also my mum" she cried out again. "And since when you and Jerome were dating"? Jerome and I didn't bother answering that question, so we just changed the subject.

Jerome's POV

Why did Amber have to barge in, she always is a dumbo. Can't she not see, Nina and I were having some privacy. But I forgave her, me and Nina could finish where we left off when big mouth here is sleeping. I should ask Nina to invite her friends over from America to see England for the summer. Maybe we could throw a little party, you know what I mean.

"Hey Nina, you should invite your friends from your hometown to come to England." I asked

"Sure, but I'll have to think about it, I mean they have to ask permission from their parents, and get tickets"

End of chapter two, I am now typing this at 3:15am. Very tired, I'll add chapter three when I get some sleep. Please review, and I promise I will add her friends and the romance tension in the next few chapters. (:

-Jesslyn


	3. PLEASE READ! AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHOUR'S NOTE:

**Hey I do not have any ideas where this story is going. I'm running out of ideas and opinions. Does anyone want to adopt this story? And continue where I left at? Sorry guys, I really want to continue but i've completely lost it:( so PM me or comment a review. Stating a reason why I should let you continue this story. But must at all times give me half of your credits, because I owned this story! Sorry again!**

**-jesslyn**

**p.s i'll be starting a new story very soon! (:**


End file.
